This application relates generally to mounting systems used in conjunction with glasses and glasses frames, and particularly mounting systems for mounting near-eye display systems on glasses frames.
Consumer products including near-eye display systems are becoming more frequent in the marketplace. Such near-eye display systems typically mount directly to or are integral with, a glasses frame that include or do not include actual glasses lenses with the frames.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D659,741 (hereinafter the “D'741 patent”) depicts an exemplary glasses frame utilizing an integral mounted near-eye display system. As can be seen in the D'741 patent, the near-eye display system mounts directly to the right temple/earpiece portion of the glasses frames. Moreover, U.S. Design Pat. No. D664,185 (hereinafter the “D'185 patent”) illustrates a glasses frame, without lenses, that include an integrally mounted near-eye display system.
Near-eye display systems, such as those described above, require the consumer to wear a specific frame that is sold concurrently with the near-eye display system. Although the D′741 and D'185 patents illustrate an integral near-eye display system and glasses frame, the glasses frame may alternatively include a hole for mounting the near-eye display system directly to the frame via a screw.